Along with the advancement in information technologies, the blockchain technology has attracted extensive attention for advantages of openness, unchangeability, and decentralization. In applications, the blockchain technology is usually applied to store transaction information generated in transaction processes. Moreover, the emergence of smart contracts further expands the scope of transactions for blockchains.
A smart contract is usually a segment of codes stored in a blockchain (or a blockchain node in a blockchain network), which provides execution conditions of the smart contract and transaction processing logic, namely provides conditions to activate the smart contract and how to process transaction processing requests received after the smart contract is activated.
For example, in the case of a transfer transaction, when a user A initiates a transfer processing request, a blockchain node determines whether transfer parameters comprised in the transfer processing request satisfy the execution conditions of a smart contract corresponding to the transfer transaction upon receiving the transfer processing request. If yes, the blockchain node executes the transfer processing request. Here, the execution conditions of a smart contract corresponding to the transfer transaction can be interpreted as whether the balance in the account of the user A meets the required transfer amount and the like. A smart contract is a digital promise entailing rights and duties voluntarily agreed by the parties to the contract.
In real life, however, there is a type of administrative intervention activities in the category of special transactions. For example, when a user performs illegal activities, a court order may be executed to freeze the user's account. However, this operation activity conflicts with smart contracts in existing blockchains and cannot be carried out.
Therefore, there is a need for a blockchain-based transaction processing method that enables special transactions like administrative intervention in a blockchain.